mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Hedgehog
Mrs. Hedgehog is Alfred and and Lilly's mother who appears in many episodes. When she can she helps the team with investigations or advice and appears more-so than Alfred's father, Mengos She participates in many activities around Gnarly Woods and knows plenty of information. While she is known mostly for her great cooking, she seems to enjoy gardening in her spare time also. Often she makes lunches for the group. 'Appearance:' Mrs. Hedgehog appears at the same height of her husband, around 180 centimeters tall. She looks to be around or in her thirties and like her family, she possesses light brown coloured fur with peach muzzle and apple-green eyes. Mrs. Hedgehog has burnt umber-brown hair colour, much like Alfred's very own and wears it in a high ponytail with a scrunch. Normally she is depicted wearing a brown jacket with over-worn sleeves, blue pants/jeans and red shoes. At the beach or sunbathing she'll wear a red bikini top with grey skirt decorated with orange images and flip flops. As well as a blue pair of sunglasses with purple lenses. As a child, Mrs. Hedgehog had the same hairstyle but worn with what looked to be a bow, a light red-pink blouse with puffed sleeves, a dark jeans skirt, and low white socks with pink-red tennis shoes. For bed, she wears a red nightdress. 'Personality:' Mrs. Hedgehog is a very friendly and nice woman who gives great advice, as well as makes wonderful meals! She loves her family dearly and would do anything for them. She's also very reasonable and refuses to rush to judgement. Such as when Milo and Camille believed Cynthia was instantly guilty when Lilly's painting went missing but she refused to believe this. Besides house work, Mrs. Hedgehog enjoys gardening and can also been seen doing this on occasion. One mystery even involves this when something had happened to her special Hydrangea she planned to enter in a contest with. Also worth noting, like Camille has a rivalry with Cynthia. Its been shown that Mrs. Hedgehog has issues with Cynthia. She does not hold any ill-will however, but cannot stand her mother, Who she sometimes argues with. They often make teasing comments to one-another. But in a way, it is possible Mrs. Hedgehog finds this fun depending on the situation. Such as when they were both announcing the Kart Races. While she is a bit prone to anger, Mrs. Hedgehog never, (usually) loses her cool. 'Family:' *'Alfred Hedgehog' - Her son, who seems to have gained his looks from her. *'Lilly Hedgehog' - Her daughter who she is often seen with. *'Mr. Hedgehog' - Her husband. It is unknown when they first met. Quotes: * 'Trivia:' *It is implied that Alfred got his brilliance from his mother. As Camille once said he was as smart as her, and that it had to originate from someone. *It is also worth noting that they both share appearances, while Lilly takes after her father. *It is unknown if she was born in Gnarly Woods, or Black Forest. As Mr. Hedgehog used to attend school in Black Forest and they tend to have a rivalry when events like this come up. So most likely she was born in Gnarly Woods. *Strangely, she is called Ms. Hedgehog, not Mrs. Hedgehog, even though she is married. **Or, this could be a reference to how she and Mr. Hedgehog Argue about their schools, Black Forest Elementary and Gnarly Woods Academy. Gallery: vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h22m24s15.png|Ms. Hegehog in her sleepwear vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h33m42s139.png|Ms. Hedgehog helping Alfred with investigating Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-09h39m05s240.png|Ms. Hedgehog with her daughter Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h19m30s53.png|Ms. Hedgehog, helping kids with picnic Vlcsnap-2011-12-10-11h09m31s6.png|Ms. Hedgehog in her youth days (The third from right) vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h54m32s241.png|Ms. Hedgehog with her husband. Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h11m45s2.png|Ms. Hedgehog convincing Mr. Hedgehog to work. Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-15h17m18s68.png|link=Mrs. Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Characters with ponytails Category:Galleries Category:Images